Dois Meses
by Kinosuke
Summary: Quanto tempo é suficiente para se apaixonar de verdade? Novos sentimentos surgem de repente. Seria a inexperiência ? Duas pessoas, um trabalho e uma festa. J2/PADACKLES! Oneshot.


**Dois Meses**

**——**

**Autor: **Kinosuke

**Data: **Janeiro de 2010

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos artistas e nem nada do seriado me pertence. Isso é pura brincadeira. Mas se Kripke quisesse usar uma das minhas ideias, eu ficaria feliz.

**Beta: **emptyspaces11

**Fandom: **J2/Padackles

**Rated: **K+

**Personagens/Pares: **Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki.

**Resumo: **Quanto tempo é suficiente para se apaixonar de verdade? Novos sentimentos surgem de repente. Seria a inexperiência ? Duas pessoas, um trabalho e uma festa.

**Nota1: **A música mencionada no texto é "Here Without You" da banda Three Doors Down.

**Nota2: **Os outros personagens citados na fic são fictícios, ou estão vivos, em algum lugar no mundo, do mesmo modo em que eu moro em uma casa feita de chocolate.

**Nota3: **Pessoal, vocês já sabem né? Todo mundo precisa de reviws! Assim como eu! Então, se você começar a ler, esteja disposto a dar sua opinião também! Não dói nada e é super gratificante para os escritores, porque sempre que recebemos uma reviw nossa vontade de escrever aumenta cada vez mais. Quer criticar? Critique , fique à vontade!

* * *

**Dois Meses**

**

* * *

  
**

Finalmente estava empregado! Não era lá essas coisas, mas trabalhar em uma loja de vendas até que seria bom. Perder um pouco daquela insegurança e toda a timidez que o perseguia desde pequeno seria um grande passo. Assim, Jared sentia-se. Estava começando a viver agora, 18 anos, responsável, alto demais, magro demais, e ainda usava óculos de grau, mas desde pequeno, tinha um sonho maior: ser ator. Antes, porém, precisava juntar um bom dinheiro para depois seguir para Los Angeles. Teria que, por hora, contentar-se com qualquer serviço que aparecesse. Qualquer um, também não, mas não tinha muitas opções.

Contar estoques, receber cargas, mexer com cadastros, vender... O que mais Jared estava fazendo? Trabalhar não era tão fácil como imaginava. Nas primeiras semanas, queria sumir daquela loja. Não aguentava mais as fofocas, as briguinhas, tudo! Nunca tinha visto um ambiente tão estranho com relação à convivência. "Pior que casamento, poxa!", pensava brincando.

— Jane, como você consegue sobreviver aqui por tanto tempo? – falando com uma de suas colegas de trabalho , a qual Jared também auxiliava, abafando algumas risadas.

Jane, como era de se esperar, deu um forte cutucão no moreno, que fechou a cara. Vinte e poucos anos, Jared já sabia que ela estava em seu segundo casamento. Tinha uma tremenda baixa estima, na qual o moreno tentava sempre reverter, colocando-a em uma situação melhor. Era gorda, mas não tanto como Jane se achava. Talvez, fosse pela sua altura, baixa demais, desconsiderando a parte em que Jared era muito alto. Jane era baixa mesmo. Sua pele morena era áspera e sua face ainda continha algumas acnes. Jared via aquela mulher como uma pós-adolescente, ainda usava aparelho! O rapaz não poderia dizer nada sobre isso, já que, também usava nesta época.

— Você não viu nada, meu bem, não viu nada ainda... – respondeu rindo.

Todos os dias, durante um mês, Jared fez o serviço de todos os funcionários da loja. O senhor Lengtton observava-o. Começava a gostar dele. Fazia um bom serviço. Era esforçado. Isso era bom. Muito bom mesmo.

— Esse Padalecki tem futuro neste tipo de trabalho, não acha, Jane? – falava com ela abertamente, já que se conheciam desde crianças.

Jhonathan Lengtton, era negro, magro, e bem novo para ser um gerente. Aquele sim, era um exemplo de trabalhador. Jared soube que ele começou naquela empresa como um cobrador de ruas. Agora estava lá, sentado na melhor poltrona daquele lugar. E foi com essa atitude, pelo seu jeito humilde, que resolveu dar uma chance ao rapaz que não tinha experiência naquele ramo. Se via um pouco nele por precisar muito de um trabalho e ninguém o contratar por mera falta de trabalhos anteriores. No primeiro dia em que Jared trabalhou, Lengtton passou a mão incansavelmente na careca, só vomitando mais trabalho em cima do garoto, que, fazia tudo o que era pedido em um rápido tempo. Uma primeira impressão do primeiro dia? Eficiência.

— É! Ele tem potencial. Tem um carisma e tanto. Seria bom se ele continuasse aqui por mais tempo, não é mesmo? – dizia sorrindo como se fosse um pavão, abrindo suas caudas coloridas de exaltação. Jane realmente gostava do seu chefe, mas era apenas um gostar amigável, não puxava o saco. Apenas gostava dele.

— Padalecki! – gritou assim que Jane terminou de falar. O rapaz o olhou de onde estava – Vá no depósito e chame o Ackles. Diga que eu o quero aqui. Agora! – olhando-o com atenção.

Jared tratou de ir rápido, perdendo o fôlego ao subir as poucas escadas. Deparou-se com Jensen, sem camisa, montando um móvel qualquer. De costas. Costas... Pele lisa... Cor de neve... Manchas, sardas. Sardas? Aproximou-se um pouco. Sua respiração foi cortada por uma faca bem afiada. Sua voz tinha sumido. A imagem que estava vendo o tinha tirado do mundo.

Jensen tinha se virado. Seus olhos fitando os de Jared. Observando Jared a observá-lo. Estava fora do mundo real. E deu-se por conta de que estava vidrado em Jensen. Tratou de voltar ao mundo real e tratou de olhar para o interessante móvel que estava montando, lembrando do que tinha ido fazer lá.

— O senhor Lengtton está chamando você. Quer que desça imediatamente – falou de um jeito meio despreparado, desconfortável com a situação. Jared era tão tímido que nem se olhava direito no espelho sem camisa, ainda mais outro homem! Inaceitável! Tratou logo de descer pela escada oposta em que Jensen descia, indo ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Pretendia voltar ao seu trabalho. Precisava fazer cobranças ao telefone. E tudo parecia uma grande aventura.

Ainda no banheiro, Jared lavava o rosto quando levantou a cabeça ao ouvir um barulho forte. Amaldiçoou-se por ter esquecido a porta aberta, porque ao olhar-se no espelho encontrou a imagem de Jensen, encarando-o por trás. Sentiu seu rosto todo arder, como se tivesse dentro dele uma fornalha. As gotas de água pareciam saltar de sua face. O ar quente que estava dentro daqueles poucos metros quadrados era insuficiente para respirarem.

— Humm... Pensei que tinha alguém aqui, mas é apenas você. Então, não tem ninguém, certo? – usando seu tom sarcástico de sempre, Jensen começou a conversa com Jared. Era estranho, mas fazia piadas com todo mundo. Implicava com alguns, ou com todos.

— Verdade? Tss, idiota – Jared abaixou a beça disfarçando a risada que o loiro tinha tirado do rosto do moreno, saindo do banheiro, indo para o seu trabalho maravilhoso de cobranças.

**——J2——J2——**

— Qual é, Padalecki?! Vamos! Você nunca sai comigo. Está com alguma namorada ou ficante? Ela tem ciúmes? Diga que você é apenas meu amigo! Eu sei dividir, sabia? – abria um bico enorme. Aquela garota de vinte e poucos anos, bem vividos, era a Eileen. Divertida ao extremo. Tudo ao extremo. Decidida demais, não tinha papas na língua. Falava o que bem entendia, jovem, mãe solteira, Eileen Glaunted era de uma personalidade que Jared invejava.

— Tudo bem, mas só desta vez, ok? E preciso chegar cedo porque preciso trabalhar amanhã! – falava terminando de abotoar o colarinho da camisa social que tanto gostava. A maioria das pessoas o veriam como uma aberração naquele local, mas ele nem iria notar isso. Não mesmo. Era tão avoado que às vezes não sabia como conseguia fazer tão bem o seu serviço.

Ao botar os pés no carro de Eileen, Jared teve uma surpresa. Mais três mulheres ocupavam os espaços vazios do veículo. "Perfeito!", pensou. Se não fosse pelo seu jeito tímido, estaria no céu. levaria alguma delas para o motel, com certeza. Mas como aquele NÃO era o seu modo de agir, ficou totalmente estático, tanto dentro quanto fora do carro, na churrascaria. Ficaria estático em qualquer lugar em que estivesse com elas.

"Certo Jared, agora você é a bibinha, amiga delas." Ficou bastante incomodado, se sentindo o amigo homossexual das garotas. Logo ele estaria ali, soltando toda "a sua franga" e contando as novidades dos bofes e das fofocas para com elas. Rodeado de tanta gente, não tomou nem um gole de qualquer coisa que estava na sua mesa. Tratou logo de agir. Fingiu que o celular havia tocado.

— Ah, oi mãe, o que foi? O quê? Sério? Droga, tudo bem, estou indo aí agora mesmo! – desligando o celular com uma face apavorada, saiu de repente da mesa.

Tão distraído, esbarrou-se com alguém antes de chegar até a porta de saída. Esbarrou no ombro de um cara bem conhecido, loiro, e todo metido a engraçadinho. Jared não o viu, não via mais ninguém, estava cego de ver tanta gente. Na rua, próximo do cordão da calçada, chamou um táxi.

No meio da corrida, ouviu o celular tocar. Era Eileen. O moreno tratou de atender logo.

— Me desculpe Eil, minha mãe disse que meu cachorro começou a passar mal, então vou levá-lo ao veterinário agora mesmo! Depois a gente se fala. Tchau!

"Okay senhor Padalecki, plano concluído. É, até que eu seria um bom ator para enganar meia dúzia de pessoas com essa história de cachorro. Foi fácil demais. Que seja, só queria ir embora."

Na festa, Jensen, lembrou de Jared, quando havia esbarrado nele. Tinha fitado bem o rapaz e sorrido de canto. " É, amanhã vai ser um grande dia!". Pensara em como pegaria no pé daquele novato.

**——J2——J2——**

No outro dia de manhã...

— Uh-la-la! Sabe quem estava na churrascaria mais badalada da cidade ontem pessoal? O todo certinho aqui ó! – apontava com o polegar, com aquele seu sarcasmo supremo, ainda não satisfeito, e terminou com chave de ouro. – E estava rodeado de mulheres! Como você é egoísta, hein? Nem pra me convidar!

"O que? Ele me viu ontem lá? Como eu não o vi? Ah claro, estava tão desesperado para sair daquele lugar que acabei não vendo mais ninguém na minha frente, só pode ser isso", pensou Jared, pasmo. Não disse nada. Só acenou com a cabeça, com um negativo, ignorando o que o loiro dizia. Mas parecia que alguém não estava satisfeito com o resultado.

— E aquela beca, senhor Padalecki? Tirou de onde? Não estava com a roupa errada no lugar errado, não? Oh meu deus! Não me diga que estava esperando alguém para levar você para o altar? Foi mal cara! Mas eu já tenho namorada!

— Ei, Ackles, por que você implica tanto com o garoto? Deixe-o em paz! – disse Jane, já cansada das piadinhas do loiro, ajeitando a roupa apertada que estava usando. Baixinha, morena e gordinha, essa era Jane Scraford, sempre protetora.

— Ah qual é?! Só estou brincando com ele! Não vai me dizer que está levando a sério, hein, Jared? – dizendo mais uma vez num tom irônico. Jensen seguiu para cima, para começar a trabalhar, dando boas risadas.

Jensen Ackles, 22 anos, alto, caucasiano e bem forte. Muito atraente, conquistava facilmente as mulheres. Porém, vivia só de aparências. Dias depois de Jared entrar na empresa, a noiva de Jensen rompeu seu noivado com o loiro. Era do tipo que não falava dos seus sentimentos pra ninguém, ainda mais para um pessoal "carne de pescoço" como aquele, que conhecia tão bem. Estava difícil segurar a barra sozinho, com planos para casar-se no fim do ano, se sentia arruinado, abandonado, mas, tudo isso, somente em seu interior, precisava manter sua postura de galinha e o grande chato que implicava com todos os funcionários, principalmente os novatos.

Jared, por sua vez, estava sentado na sua mesinha pequena, do lado de Jane, revisando fichas dos clientes e qualquer outra coisa que tirasse toda sua atenção e vontade de ir lá e acertar uns bons socos naquele rostinho bonito do Ackles. "Peraí! Rostinho o quê, Padalecki? Nada!"

— Deixa, ele é um babaca. Nem me conhece direito e fica achando que sabe alguma coisa sobre mim. – disse isso para Jane cerrando os dentes de raiva. Não era muito perceptível. Não conseguiria ficar ali por muito tempo, sem nenhuma reação. Levantou-se, pegou o relatório de estoque e foi caminhando para o depósito pisando forte.

— Não que você precise saber disso Ackles, mas eu só saí com aquelas garotas porque elas insistiram MUITO, okay? Eu quase não saio de casa porque não preciso disso para viver igual a um idiota, galinha, que cisca em qualquer lugar. E também, eu fiquei parecendo gay perto delas e me mandei.

Jensen olhou para o rapaz como se estivesse olhando para um bicho. Não esperava essa reação, uma justificativa? Nem mesmo Jared sabia porquê estava se justificando. Sorriu de cabeça baixa, sacudindo a cabeça de leve, até se levantar.

— Certo, qualquer final de semana, vamos sair, então, tudo bem? Beber um pouco, coisa e tal. – Falou de um modo tão normal que não parecia mesmo o mesmo Jensen Ackles que Jared conheceu.

Jared ficou espantado com a mudança.

— Ahn, certo. – sem muitas palavras, começou a contar o estoque, desviando todos os olhares. Tinha que se concentrar, mas, porque estava tão eufórico? Só porque Jensen havia dito que iriam sair? Tudo bem que Jared raramente saia com os amigos, mas porque esse parecia ser diferente? Meio que especial? "Porra! Especial, Jared? Não quer ir pular o arco-íris não?"

**——J2——J2——**

O final de semana não chegou. Não o final de semana que ele estava esperando. Aquele em que sairia com Jensen.

Não sabia o que sentir. Jensen havia dito que sairiam no sábado para se divertirem e ele não apareceu. Não tinha noção do porquê estar assim tão bravo com aquilo. Não eram tão amigos. Evitou ao máximo encarar o loiro. Naquele dia todos teriam que subir em um trio elétrico para uma grande liquidação da loja. Tentava pensar só no trabalho, o que era mais importante. Contudo, ouvia os comentários de longe. Comentários do que Jensen havia feito com os outros funcionários, do seu excelente final de semana. E lá estava ele pensando no maldito final de semana e naquele palhaço que o tinha feito ficar em expectativa por nada.

"Nenhum comentário... Não falou nada! Porque não me chamou? Não acredito que ele tenha feito isso... Ah, dane-se! Não sou amigo dele mesmo. Não faço a mínima ideia do porquê estou assim."

Antes de subir no trio, Jensen ficou frente a frente com Jared. Encarava-o, usando um daqueles sorrisos tão seus, maquiavélicos, preparando alguma piadinha para contrariá-lo.

— Cuidado com esse seu corpo de girafa, aí em cima. Pode ficar torrado pelos fios da cidade ou preso nos galhos de alguma árvore. Eu não vou salvar você, não – terminou a frase rindo do jeito que Jared odiava, debochando e implicando com o mesmo.

Bufando, foi subindo as escadas do trio elétrico, seguido por Jensen. De tanta raiva que estava, não percebeu que tinha um metal à sua frente e, no mesmo momento que subiu o último degrau, próximo do topo, bateu com a cabeça. Xingou o mundo. Proferiu nomes feios e amaldiçoou Jensen baixinho.

"Odeio altura. Sou alto, mas ficar em algo mais alto do que eu me incomoda. Eu poderia estar de carro, com alguns dos funcionários. Seria mais legal se eu estivesse... Qual é Jared!? Puta que pariu!"

Realmente acreditava estar ficando louco. Mas que mal teria ir de carro com Jensen? Era uma passeata de liquidação. Não era nada especial. Eram colegas de trabalho e nada mais. "E NADA MAIS!!!"

Deixando isso de lado, ficou num canto do trio. Olhou para trás e viu o carro azul do loiro, agora, com óculos escuros. Jensen encarou o mais alto, fazendo uma gracinha. Jared sorriu, abrindo suas covinhas por pouco tempo. Foi surpreendido por um dos fios elétricos, que bateu em sua cabeça, deixando-o bem espantado e, ao mesmo tempo, com raiva de Jensen. Não olhou mais para trás até que pisaram em terra firme.

**——J2——J2——**

No dia da escolha do amigo oculto da empresa...

Nas duas vezes em que Jared tirou o papel, pegou Jensen. Queria, mas não queria Jensen. Na última vez, porém, torceu de verdade para tirar seu nome, não sabia porquê tinha desejado aquilo, estava confuso quanto a tudo. Deixou esses pensamentos de lado e logo foi pensando em algum presente. Comprou em uma das lojas mais requintadas da cidade, afinal, não tinha muitos compromissos com seu salário após 50 dias de trabalho.

No dia da revelação, não tinha a menor idéia de como chegaria na casa de Jane, onde seria toda a festa. Criou coragem e pediu a Jensen se ele lhe dava uma carona. Jensen estava terminando de desmontar um guarda-roupa na loja.

— Jensen. - Chamou uma vez e parece que o loiro estava tão concentrado observando o guarda-roupa que não ouviu Jared o chamar, ou estava simplesmente ignorando. – Jensen – Mais uma vez e finalmente ouviu. Respirou profundamente, tomou folego e tentou despejar logo o que tinha que dizer.

— Você sabe onde a Jane mora? Eu não tenho carro e precisava de uma carona...

Jensen ainda preocupado em retirar as portas do guarda-roupa apenas ouvia.

— Eu levo você. Só me explica onde você mora que eu pego você antes das oito horas. – Falou normalmente, ainda fazendo o seu trabalho.

O moreno por sinal, já ficou bem animado. Claro, por dentro. Tratou de explicar logo onde era. Explicou uma, duas, três. "Qual era o problema Jared? Esqueceu onde morava quando se perdeu olhando o peitoral de Jensen? Imaginando ele sem camisa? Imaginando o que? Ok, tente explicar de novo, ele vai entender." E finalmente entendeu, uma tortura , grande tortura para Jared ter explicado várias vezes simplesmente porque estava distraído. Queria sair logo de perto do loiro, mas outras circunstâncias, que ainda desconhecia, o prendiam por perto. Seu rosto, já ardendo, e muito, foi o que lhe alertou para sair logo de perto.

Os funcionários, quando souberam, já começaram a alertar Jared. Claro que, fazendo brincadeiras, dizendo que Jensen o poderia levar para o mal caminho, já que diziam que o moreno era puro e inocente. O que fazer? Misturava uma risada sem mostrar os dentes e algumas negações de que só iria pegar uma carona. Justificava. Ok, esperava que aquele dia acabasse logo para ir para casa. E até que não demorou muito para acontecer.

Jared estava se arrumando muito bem, pegando suas melhores roupas, que usava raramente, apenas em momentos que fossem realmente importantes. Escolheu seu melhor tênis, o melhor shorts e pegou o presente esperando o loiro, finalizando de modelar o cabelo. Ao ouvir a buzina, Jared mudou sua personalidade totalmente. Sem os óculos, com um penteado diferente, estava mais despojado, mais boêmio. Percebeu que Jensen estava com um shorts também. Já imaginava os comentários que surgiriam durante a festa. Só de lembrar os que foram feitos na loja horas antes... E tudo porque Jensen daria carona para Jared. O moreno começou a esquentar todo o corpo de constrangimento. Pedindo para que passasse em um mercado, Jared tratou de eliminar aqueles pensamentos tolos. Comprou a soda que foi pedida e também catou uma cerveja.

O loiro fez algum comentário diferente perante a nova personalidade de Jared, que ficou rindo . Entrou no carro e foram até a casa de Jane. Estava se sentindo tão bem em estar ali, ao lado de Jensen que não percebeu o tempo passar. Em dois minutos já estavam na casa da colega de trabalho. Todos ali não reconheceram o novo Jared que estava na frente deles. Começaram a dizer que era influencia de Jensen, que apenas ria. O moreno ficava mais constrangido e não sabia se ria ou tentava desconversar.

Sentados em um círculo, Jared estava ao lado de Jensen. Momentos depois, o loiro moveu sua cadeira mais para trás, se afastando do rapaz, se juntando a roda de violão. Jared ficou estranho, mas logo estava conversando com todos ali, brincando até com seu gerente, o qual sempre fazia alguma piadinha relacionando os dois. Qual o lugar mais gelado de todo o mundo? Era neste lugar que Jared queria estar, tamanha vergonha que estava passando. Estava gostando de toda aquela situação. E quando Jensen saiu um pouco para ver algumas pessoas lá fora e disseram que o loiro o estava traindo? Mais uma brincadeira constrangedora.

— Não se preocupe, amor, não vou abandonar você - Jensen respondeu, falando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, deixando Jared completamente sem graça e nervoso a tal ponto de o mandar calar a boca.

Chegou a hora da revelação do amigo oculto. Era a vez do moreno. O gerente disse que, caso ele tivesse pegado o Jensen, seria marmelada demais. E felizmente, ou infelizmente, foi esse o resultado. Sem muitas palavras, suando um pouco e quase gaguejando, disse quem era seu amigo oculto. Todos uivaram com gargalhadas pelo resultado. Ainda mais pelo pacote do presente, de grife. No momento em que foram tirar a foto juntos, se abraçaram de lado. Jared estava totalmente vulnerável e desconfortável com aquela situação. Tocou no ombro largo, forte e cheio de sardas de Jensen. Sua mão estava gelada, e Jensen sentiu isso, porém nada disse. Pareceu uma eternidade ficar ali, tão próximo, seu quadril ao lado do dele. "Caramba Jared, em que merda você está pensando agora? Ele é seu amigo!" . A foto foi tirada e voltaram para os seus devidos lugares, Jared parecia ter saído do paraíso e voltado ao inferno.

Terminando as revelações, foi a hora dos comes e bebes. Quando foi à cozinha, começou a tocar "Here Without you", uma das músicas preferidas de Jared, que inconscientemente, começou a cantá-la na cozinha. Jensen estava lá perto, junto com outros funcionários, e outro comentário surgiu.

— Caramba, não canta assim não que eu fico todo arrepiado! - Falando as gargalhadas junto com as outras pessoas na cozinha, Jensen olhava fixamente para Jared, que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Só pegou o prato, fechou a cara e foi sentar-se no lugar em que estava, ignorando o que acabara de ouvir.

**——J2——J2——**

A festa do amigo secreto tinha sido ótima. E ele precisava saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Se Jensen lhe desse uma chance, poderiam ser felizes. Duvidava, mas precisava ter certeza.

No dia seguinte, foi até Jensen. Para saber mesmo, se tudo o que estava imaginando, era realmente verdade.

— Jensen, eu, preciso saber de uma coisa. – Apenas os dois naquele grande lugar. Jared, estava com medo, seu corpo ardia de vergonha, mas precisava tomar coragem e seguir seus instintos.

— Saber o que? Como usar uma camisinha? Na internet tem...uhhm. – Dois segundos, foi o que durou aquele beijo pequeno e sincero em que o moreno entregava seus lábios aos do loiro. Que retribuiu com um belo gancho de direita, fazendo-o cair desajeitado.

— Você entendeu tudo errado cara! Tá maluco? Eu sou homem, não sou gay, não! De onde tirou essa idéia de tentar me beijar? É agora que o gerente vai saber a frutinha podre que temos aqui neste pomar. - Falou isso depois que acertou o soco em cheio no rosto de Jared. O primeiro soco que o moreno havia levado na vida, tinha sido aquele.

Com uma das mãos no rosto olhando com olhos espantados para Jensen, Jared tentava encontrar as palavras certas para se desculpar, para que não perdesse aquele elo de amizade que havia ganhado gratuitamente. "Destruiu tudo Padalecki, tudo. E agora?"

— Me desculpa, eu... Am... Não, não se preocupe – Erguendo o tronco, engolindo a voz tremida assumindo uma nova postura, mais séria. – Vou resolver isso agora mesmo.

Desceu as escadas do depósito, tirou do bolso uma carta, Jared já havia preparado ela há alguns dias atrás, quando soube realmente que não teria nada recíproco nos seus sentimentos pelo loiro.

— Senhor Lengtton, aqui está minha carta de aviso prévio, eu vou para Los Angeles daqui três dias. – Encerrou a conversa com o gerente ali, que ficou um tanto chocado com a notícia, mas feliz que Jared estava buscando o melhor para si.

— Tem certeza disso garoto? – Falou Jhonathan Lengtton num tom suave, já de pé afrouxando um pouco a gravata de seda roxa. – Você tem muito futuro aqui, não quer pensar mais um pouco? –

— Tenho certeza sim, já pensei nisso faz uma semana. – Jared estava convicto, aquele soco foi o que precisava para disparar para fora daquele lugar para sempre, começar uma nova vida, em um novo lugar, longe dele, longe de algo que nunca poderia ter. Seu rosto estava ainda vermelho de raiva, ignorava essa situação. Tentava disfarçar ao máximo a marca forte que Jensen deixara no rosto, enquanto acertava os detalhes finais da sua demissão. Não comentou nada com Jane nem com qualquer outro funcionário. Fuga? Talvez. Só queria esquecer aquele dia.

Jensen por sua vez, estava ali por perto, ouvindo a conversa, não entendendo bem porque Jared estava fazendo aquilo. Talvez com o tempo, o loiro acabaria perdoando o ato que o rapaz fizera. Ele gostava tanto assim dele? A ponto de não querer mais sua presença por perto? Que tipo de sentimento era aquele? Pensou em ir atrás de Jared, mas, só pensou, quando foi até onde ele estava, tinha passado tempo demais, o moreno já não estava mais ali. Começou a sentir um enorme vazio dentro de si, enorme, e estranho buraco negro que só começava a corroer por dentro.

Tempo... Vai e vem. Ele se foi, os 18 anos de Jared foram passando, assim como os belos e proibidos 22 anos que Jensen Ackles tinha quando se conheceram naquela bendita loja no Texas. Curador de feridas? Pode até servir como um analgésico forte. Forte até que um, não veja mais o outro, para sempre.

Para sempre não é tempo demais? Fortalezas foram criadas, novas pessoas apareceram. O que mudou? Um amor verdadeiro é capaz de ficar enterrado para sempre? Para sempre é tempo demais.

* * *

**FIM.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nota da Beta: **Ideia rápida que surgiu e se concretizou. Sei que deve ter sido difícil aguentar a minha pressão para por no papel esse texto. Eu sei que eu sei pressionar quando quero. Mas, Kinosuke... Esse texto só demonstra uma coisa: que quando nós realmente queremos, tudo é possível.

Você tem ideias diferentes para compor seus textos. É isso que faz a graça de cada escritor. E você se envolve e parece que sua alma está mergulhada nele. É assim, não é? Essas coisas que vêm a jato e fazem a gente tontear.

É uma história original, com um roteiro diferente. E eu sei que vai ter uma segunda etapa. Todos vão ficar esperando por isso.

Seu texto é leve, dinâmico. Embora curto, é um texto que faz com que estejamos ligados ao envolvimento dos dois. Tem um pouco de humor, tem um pouco de drama, tem um pouco de angst. E tem um final inusitado: uma separação. Um amor unilateral. Mas declarado por Jared. Jared foi corajoso em declarar-se para Jensen. E isso é o que mais pesou na história deles dois. Pode ser que Jensen não tenha se dado por conta, mas logo, a ausência de Jared o levará para a busca do outro.

Sinceramente, vou aguardar a continuação desse romance que não vingou. Vou aguardar para que, no próximo texto, você mate a vontade dos fãs de J2 de vê-los juntos, se agarrando, que seja. Porque eles pertencem um ao outro, concorda? Essa nota, é minha espécie de review, antecipada.

Bom trabalho Kinosuke.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço.

Beijos!!!

* * *

**Nota4: **Olá pessoal, como vão? Antes de mais nada, quero me desculpar com todos os leitores da fic Lucros e Perdas. Em meados de agosto, quando eu estava postando ela, aconteceram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo na minha vida. Trabalho, faculdade apertada, família e mais algumas outras coisas. Não estou colocando a culpa nisso também não, fiquei um bom tempo sem imaginar como seria a continuação da fic, só enxergando um horizonte distante demais. Logo, não vou estipular uma data, vou atualizá-la com a certeza que os outros capitulos após esta vão vir, com toda a certeza! Era isso, valeu peoples! ;D.

**Nota5: **Essa fic não teria sido concluída se não fosse pela minha mestra, Emptyspaces11 !! Obrigado pela pressão que voce fez! (rsrs) Mergulhei nesta fic de verdade, nunca imaginei que ela ficaria pronta em tão pouco tempo! Isso me deu mais gás para nunca parar de escrever! E essa idéia, foi uma explosão inesperada. Mas finalmente, ela está aí, para todos verem o que dois meses pode mudar na vida de uma pessoa! Rsrs.

**Nota6: **Finalizando, espero que tenham curtido a fic! É a minha segunda, perto dos grandes escritores ela não é grande coisa assim, mas foi uma idéia que não parava de entupir minha cabeça, e precisava mesmo esvaziá-la. Queria ver a cara de vocês quando lessem o final da fic! UHAUHAUAHEUEAEAUH! Não é MissDartmoor? ;P . Certo, vejo vocês aqui em breve, MUITO breve! Beijos e abraços!

_Kinosuke._


End file.
